A stability and traction control system detects a loss of traction on driving wheel. This is often caused by engine torque and throttle input being mismatched to road condition. The stability and traction control system applies brakes to that wheel so it is not spinning faster than the other wheels. In some scenarios, the stability and traction control system inhibits the vehicle's ability to spin its tires in situations where spinning the tires might be useful. For example, this inhibition does not allow the driver to maximize his chance of getting the vehicle unstuck. Thus, when the vehicle is stuck in the snow at the bottom of the hill, the traction control system limits the torque to the wheels to prevent them from spinning. This typically results in the vehicle not moving or getting up the grade. This is a problem because most drivers do not realize that a normally beneficial system can hinder their ability to get unstuck. Additionally, most drivers do not know how to enable and disable the stability and traction control system.